User talk:Aiden1700's
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "The Vengeance Factor (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 11:59, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image uploads When uploading image files, please be sure read the part on the --> "STOP! Before you upload a file, please consider the following points." I say this because the file you uploaded, titled "Screen Shot 2016-08-16 at 9.35.43 PM.png" ‎does not fall under #4, "[[Memory_Alpha:File_use_policy#File_names|Choose a suitable name for the file]]", as in, it should at least attempt to match the name of the article or object to which it describes. Thanks --Alan (talk) 03:07, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize for that image. I should have consulted someone on the matter :While we are on the subject, please take a look at this :http://www.phasers.net/misc/29cphase.htm :this phaser pistol has a picture, though the item itself is a bit hard to see, and it doesn't seem to be talked about. :Let me know what you think about this, please and thank you for your time. ::I'm going to bring this up again. "unknown.jpeg" is NOT an acceptable filename. -- sulfur (talk) 12:23, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Ah,so it was the filename and not the image itself that was the problem, Got it, and sorry for the mistake Aiden, you have cite where the images come from, like the ones for the Vulcan particle weapon, which I have done for you but you should have done it, you uploaded the images, its your job.--Typhuss999 (talk) 22:57, August 22, 2016 (UTC) You might want to start getting images from a Star Trek screencap site called Trek Core.--Typhuss999 (talk) 23:02, August 22, 2016 (UTC) I see Never heard of Trek Core, but I'll take a look Thank you Span tags added in edits Hey there, Kirkburn from Wikia Community Support here. We've noticed that http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Vulcan_particle_weapon?diff=1883364&oldid=1782624 added a bunch of span tags to the article wikitext, which was a little strange. It looks like you are a user of the ? Do you recall if anything odd sometimes happens in that editor that might potentially explain this? Thanks, and best regards -- Kirkburn (talk) 17:47, September 7, 2016 (UTC)